


Un amour à la mer

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Goddess, Romance, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il était fasciné par sa liberté, son calme, son air indomptable, sa sauvagerie, mais aussi l'apaisement qu'elle lui procurait, sa beauté...L'eau était comme une femme qu'il fallait apprivoiser encore et encore.





	Un amour à la mer

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes est la propriété de Jerry Bruckheimer, Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio et Walt Disney Pictures.

Davy Jones avait toujours aimé l'eau, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Il était fasciné par sa liberté, son calme, son air indomptable, sa sauvagerie, mais aussi l'apaisement qu'elle lui procurait, sa beauté...L'eau était comme une femme qu'il fallait apprivoiser encore et encore. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il était devenu un marin, et c'était lors d'une de ses navigations qu'il l'avait rencontré elle. Elle, Calypso, la déesse des mers et la plus belle créature qu'il avait jamais vu. Dès la première seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés il avait su qu'il était tombé amoureux. 

La jeune femme contemplait la mer, les pieds nus dans l'eau, debout sur la plage attenante au port où il avait amarré son navire. Il n'avait pu la quitter des yeux, fasciné par cette beauté qui lui souriait. S'il était un excellent commandant, aimé et respecté par son équipage, il n'était pas aussi chanceux en amour, n'ayant jamais été aimé et n'ayant jamais aimé non plus. Son second l'appela plusieurs fois, le pressant de les accompagner à la taverne mais il refusa et préféra rejoindre la belle inconnue, provoquant l'amusement et la curiosité de ses membres. Il lui sembla même entendre le mot « pari » dans la discussion de ses hommes. 

Il parvint rapidement à la hauteur de la mystérieuse étrangère qui avait reporté son attention sur l'étendue d'eau.

« La mer est calme aujourd'hui, avait-il dit pour débuter la conversation

-En effet, ceux qui désirent naviguer ne risquent rien, elle est de bonne humeur, confirma-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Vous aimez la mer ?

-Je ne saurai vivre loin d'elle ou d'un océan trop longtemps, j'en ai autant besoin que mes poumons ont besoin d'oxygène, déclara-t-elle toujours immobile.

Il se décida à la rejoindre et vint se poster à ses côtés, se moquant royalement de mouiller ses bottes.Cette jeune femme était plus petite que lui, avait le teint halé, des cheveux et des yeux marrons accentuant l'aura chaleureuse qu'elle dégageait. Elle daigna enfin le regarder et le fixa pendant de longues secondes. Ses iris semblèrent plonger au plus profond de son être, comme si elle cherchait à lui aspirer son âme. 

-Vous semblez les aimez tout autant que moi, finit-elle par dire

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étonné par sa remarque. Il ne fallait pas croire que tous ceux qui passaient leur vie en mer l'aimaient plus que tout. La plupart des marins, et des corsaires étaient attirés par les richesses qu'elle renfermait. Il ne comprenait pas comment son interlocutrice avait pu deviner que l'argent n'était pas sa motivation principale. 

-Si vous continuez de l'adorer ainsi elle vous protégera contre tout, lui promit l'inconnue en lui souriant sincèrement.

Une fois de plus il resta muet, sous l'emprise de cette femme qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle le fixait toujours, amusée de le voir incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Il commence à se faire tard, désirez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?, proposa-t-il enfin

-Vous voulez m'escorter alors que vous ne m'avez même pas donner votre nom, fit-elle remarquer 

Il se traita mentalement d'impoli et d'idiot. Il ne s'était pas présenté, quel oubli impardonnable pour un homme qui se considérait comme bien élevé.

-Pardonnez-moi pour cette impolitesse, je suis le capitaine Davy Jones, se présenta-t-il.

-Enchanté monsieur Davy Jones, je vous remercie de votre charmante proposition mais je n'ai pas peur des hommes, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille, le remercia-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

-Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, répondit-il respectueux.

-Vous de même, le salua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Ah au fait, si cela vous intéresse monsieur Jones, je me nomme Calypso, termina-t-elle avant de partir pour de bon. » 

Il cru avoir mal compris, c'était impossible...Calypso était le nom de la déesse des mers, celle que l'on craignait lorsqu'elle était en colère et celle qu'on aimait lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur et jouait en votre faveur. Davy Jones savait que les dieux et déesses avaient le pouvoir de prendre apparence humaine, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé croiser la route d'une divinité. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant longtemps, abasourdi par cette révélation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un de ses hommes, en l’occurrence son second vint le chercher qu'il revint à la réalité.

Le reste de la soirée il prétendit que tout allait bien, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son équipage, mais dès l'instant où il se retrouva seul dans son lit il se remit à songer à elle. Il avait le cœur qui battait plus fort à chaque fois qu'il revoyait son visage. Il finit par s'endormir en rêvant d'elle.

Davy Jones ignorait pourquoi il repensait à ce jour précis maintenant. Sûrement parce qu'il allait la revoir, la seule qu'il ait aimé, et celle qui l'avait trahi et qu'il avait livré à la confrérie, la trahissant à son tour. La colère le consumait tout entier, et s'il avait encore eu son cœur il se le serait arraché. Tous leurs souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire comme pour mieux le provoquer, lui rappeler qu'il avait beau prétendre la haïr, faire celui qui ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de l'avoir donnée en pâture à la confrérie, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il revit leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, tous leurs souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir enterré avec le coffre qui contenait son palpitant. La musique qui résonnait dans la pièce d' à côté lui était familière. Il l'écoutait tous les jours, quand il ne la jouait pas sur l'orgue dans sa cabine. Cette mélodie qui était associée à une période heureuse de sa vie, à une promesse rompue, mais tout ceci était révolu, un passé dont il désirait se détacher. Pour en finir une fois pour toute il devait l'affronter, lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et après il pourrait reprendre sa liberté. 

Il pénétra dans la pièce où était enfermée Calypso, elle était assise par terre, elle lui tournait le dos et alors qu'elle refermait le médaillon, il ouvrit le sien et la mélodie reprit juste après celle du médaillon de la déesse. En entendant cela elle se tourna vers la source de la musique et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme-poisson. Elle se releva et l'appela par un des nombreux surnoms affectueux qu'elle lui avait donné. Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle n'avait pas changé, le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur elle, même si elle était coincée dans cette enveloppe mortelle. 

Il lui balance à la figure toute la colère qu'il contenait depuis toutes ces années. Elle n'est pas effrayée, pas une seule seconde et il se demande si quelqu'un a déjà réussi à blesser la belle et courageuse Calypso. 

« M'aimerais-tu si j'étais comme toutes les autres femmes ?, lui demanda-t-elle après qu'il lui eut reproché le manquement à sa promesse.

C'était le risque, et tu en étais conscient, lui murmura une petite voix dans son fond intérieur. Calypso était une déesse, et personne ne commandait à une déité, elles faisaient ce qu'elles désiraient quand elles le désiraient. Certes il avait prit le risque mais ils s'aimaient alors il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle l'abandonne. 

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Le sourire moqueur qu'il eut pour réponse l'énerva davantage, elle ne le croyait pas un seul instant, et s'amusait de le voir réagir ainsi après toutes ces années. 

-C'est à cause de toi que j'ai cette apparence, tout est de ta faute Tia Dalma, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, tu es autant coupable que moi, siffla-t-elle.

Il n'aimait pas plus qu'elle l'identité qu'elle s'était choisie, ce nom ne lui allait pas, il la réduisait au rang de simple humaine, et elle était bien plus que cela. Elle le fusillait du regard, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, prisonnière entre ces barreaux. C'était la seule chose qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, une simple grille, seule barrière entre sa liberté à lui et sa prison à elle. Il ne vit que trop tard le bras qu'elle passa à travers les barreaux et qui lui attrapa le cou. L'espace de quelques minutes il se sentit différent, et le miroir que lui offrait les yeux de la captive lui renvoyèrent son apparence. Il était humain à nouveau. La déesse à présent sorcière n'avait pas perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

-Cela aurait toujours dû m'appartenir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce pleine de regrets.

Elle était sincère, et s'il avait encore eu son cœur, ce dernier se serait serré, en l'entendant si triste surtout qu'il en était partiellement la cause. Elle retira sa main et il retrouva son corps d'homme pieuvre. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant qu'il ne décide de se retirer, cette conversation avait prit une tournure insoutenable et il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Avant de traverser le mur du bateau, il lui jeta un dernier regard.

-Mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours, jura-t-il avant de disparaître. »

Il ne vit donc pas la larme qui roula le long de la joue de sa déesse. Il était quasiment certain qu'il ne la reverrait pas, pas avec cette bataille imminente qui se préparait, pas alors qu'elle avait juré de se venger du tribunal de la confrérie. Il se sentait encore plus coupable qu'avant de s'arracher le cœur, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés mutuellement. 

Calypso fut bientôt libérée de corps de femme, et la colère qu'elle avait contenu tout ce temps se transforma en tempête. La mer était agitée, le ciel s'était obscurci, il pleuvait et un orage grondait. L'ambiance était dramatique, personne ne survivrait au courroux de la déesse si elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient mourir.

Il sortit sur le pont, comme il s'y était attendu le ou plutôt les combats avaient débuté, les camps s'affrontaient, les épées s'entrechoquaient, et parfois transperçaient des poitrines, des cœurs, des corps, répandant le sang. Il contemplait ce spectacle dans la plus parfaite indifférence, cela ne le concernait pas, il avait des plus grosses proies à pêcher ; Jack Sparrow en priorité, et tous ceux qui l'en empêcheraient. Il voulait récupérer son coffre, celui où il avait enfermé son cœur. Il trouva bientôt son adversaire, et un duel débuta.

Les deux bateaux se tournaient autour, ils étaient prisonniers du maelstrom déclenché par la divinité, mais cela ne perturbait pas les deux capitaines, tous les deux souhaitaient prendre quelque chose à l'autre : Jack voulait la clé du coffre, et Davy le coffre, aucun des deux ne renonceraient, et tous les coups étaient permit. Le premier se défendait plutôt bien, mais cela ne le surprenait guère, si Sparrow avait survécu jusqu'à présent ce n'était certainement pas dû uniquement à de la chance. 

Enfin vint le moment où il sentit la mort venir le pêcher. C'était ce qu'il attendait, c'était la fin de sa condamnation, la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes avaient un goût salé, peut-être était-ce sa Calypso qui le pleurait.Le vent qui soufflait était comme des caresses sur sa peau, cela lui rappela les caresses de la métisse sur son visage lors de leurs rendez-vous sur les plages. Elle avait toujours su où le trouver, et à chaque fois qu'il avait amarré à un nouveau port elle avait été là, à l'attendre, toujours ce même sourire amusé sur les lèvres. A chaque fois elle avait murmuré un des ses surnoms, qui était souvent en rapport avec le monde marin et lui abandonnait son équipage pour la rejoindre. Avant, lorsqu'ils avaient été heureux, elle l'avait toujours protégé, elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il navigue sans trop de soucis, privilège qu'elle n'accordait pas à n'importe qui.Preuve de son attachement, non de son amour pour lui.

Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui la rejoignait, dans les profondeurs des océans, là où tout était calme, là où les troubles de la surface n'existaient pas, dans leur monde, leur univers, là où était leur place. Plus il s'enfonçait et moins il percevait le tumulte qui agitait les vivants. Il ferma les yeux, et il ne ressentit plus aucun mouvements de la mer, enfin, sa déesse n'était plus folle de rage, il pouvait partir en paix. Il serait avec elle pour l'éternité, dans chaque vague, dans chaque tempête, chaque ouragan, et chaque goutte d'eau qu'elle contrôlerait.


End file.
